Nathan Hale
Mary Farley Susan Farley Becka Feedle Joseph Capelli Jack Capelli |nationality = American |status = Deceased |birth = November 30, 1922 |death = June 26, 1953 |species = Human/Sentinel/Chimera |gender = Male |height = 6’2" (188 cm) |hair = Fair, Shaved |eyes = Hazel, gold afterword (due to Chimeran virus) |affiliation = Echo Team, SRPA, 1st Ranger Regiment, United States Armed Forces, 1st Armored Division, 37th Armor Regiment, 1st Infantry Division, 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment |rank = 1st Lieutenant; formerly 2nd Lieutenant (The Gathering Storm); and Sergeant (Fall of Man) |weapon = M5A2 Folsom Carbine, Bullseye and almost every weapon seen in the series. |specialty = Squad Leader |battles = *Operation Morning Star *Operation Deliverance *Battle of Manchester *Operation Shear *Siege of Southern Command *Battle of London *Invasion of Iceland *Battle for the Holar Tower *Invasion of the United States *Operation Iron Fist *Battle of Bear Butte *Battle of Adams/Wabash station *Battle of Hasbro Mining Pit *Operation Kodiak *Operation Frozen Fortress *Invasion of Bryce Canyon *Operation Black Eden |appears in= Resistance: Fall of Man ''Resistance'' (Comics) Resistance: The Gathering Storm Resistance 2 Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Resistance 3 Resistance: Burning Skies |first appearance = Resistance: Fall of Man |voice = David Kaye |actor = Travis Willingham }} Nathan Hale was the main protagonist of Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2. A soldier in the United States military, Nathan rose to prominence after being infected with the Chimeran virus and was responsible for liberating Britain from the Chimera. Strong, intelligent, extremely brave and yet withdrawn, Hale went on to become one of the original Sentinels. After apparently breaking the Chimera's hold on the United States, Nathan finally succumbed to the Chimeran virus and was executed by one of his subordinates, Joseph Capelli. Biography Background Hale was born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on November 30th, 1922. When he was two years old, Nathan's parents both succumbed and died to the lingering complications of the influenza epidemic of 1918 and 1924; he subsequently went to live with his Aunt Rachel. But after she died, he was fostered by Frank and Mary Farley (Frank had known Hale's father) on their ranch in Draper, South Dakota who they treated Hale as their own child. Their daughter, Susan, thought of Nathan as the brother she never had. Hale also had a cousin on his mother's side of the family named Becka Feedle (who would later compete for Hale's shooting record after he joined the Army). Frank taught Nathan and Susan in learning and becoming interested in marksmanship. Eventually, Nathan entered the Young Ranchers of South Dakota's annual shooting contest in 1942 and remarkably won and scored a high accuracy percentile of 96.5%, which his score remained unbeaten and he was regarded by South Dakotan locals as somewhat of a local legend.Young Ranchers of South Dakota In 1945, Nathan considered joining the United States Army which his foster family, except for Susan, were proud of his enlistment. Hale began basic training at Camp Wolters, Texas in April 15th, 1945 and on June 27th he was transferred to Company C of the 1st Armored Division, 37th Armor Regiment. In 1946 he was promoted to Private First Class and was cited for racing in tanks and going over the speed limit. Two years later Hale was in Company G of the 1st Infantry Division, 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. In October 13th, 1948, Hale worked in a South Dakotan mineshaft and survived a tunnel collapse, and rescued three of his coworkers by digging his way through another shaft and leading them to safety.SRPA file CP55792A1 In February 1949, he was transferred to a military camp in Achnacarry, Scotland where he was elected for the Inaugural Ranger Orientation Program which he passed in May 1949, scoring considerably higher than the other candidates and his instincts were remarkable. Two months later he was transferred to the 1st Ranger Regiment in Fort Benning, Georgia. Despite being a capable soldier, it was during a live-fire exercise that Hale led an unconventional gambit against a mock target that led to the deaths of most of his squad and several observers, and leaving himself grievously injured. The incident was attributed to faulty munitions. Hale was rehabilitated at the Army's Higgins Trauma Center in Montana. After exhaustive therapy and many operations, Hale returned to active duty. His commanding officers consistently rewarded Hale with higher-risk missions due to his natural skill in battle. After action reports consistently described Hale as fearless in combat, an inventive tactician and an able squad leader, but psychologists expressed concern over what they perceived as his growing death wish. Project Abraham In November 1950, before America's intervention in the Chimeran War, Hale volunteered in Project Abraham, a secret government project that were conducting research and experiments in finding a cure to the "European Influenza". The reason for volunteering in Project Abraham was stated in an induction interview that he thought that something suspicious is happening in Europe that his government is unwilling to tell to the public, and believed that someone like him should volunteer for the project. After signing up he was under investigation over a bullet from the YRSD shooting tournament that he kept for luck came from a military outpost. It had turned out that he was there long before the area was closed off by the military.WD894846BL During the events of Project Abraham, Hale motivate morale to the other test subjects and keeping their minds off of the project's often fatal selection process by keeping with basketball and arm wrestling tournaments. The clinical psychologist, Cassandra Aklin, was closely attracted to Hale, and nearly had some kind of a relationship due to their fear and overwhelming emotions at the time; though Hale resented her at first for being involved with who were chosen to be selected. As a result, Hale was given two military citations on December 1st and 12th for fraternizing with Aklin.Intel 4, Dossier (Hale, Nathan) On December 1st, Hale became the fifth test subject after the others before him had died, except for Joseph Capelli who was in a coma from his injection and later survived, staying in a bed near Nathan's one. Instead of the usual serum, he was injected with Pure Chimeran DNA under Dr. Fyodor Malikov's orders. He suffered from delusions, panic attacks, and strange visions. Though he was reluctant to let himself lose consciousness, he eventually fell into a brief coma. When he woke up, he made a deal to stop Lt. Kenneth Danby from getting injected; he would go to York, England in Operation Deliverance and fight there much to Cassie's reluctance. Following Project Abraham, Hale was one of the few subjects to survive. As such, Hale had grown semi-immune to the Chimeran virus, which would save his life in York several months later where the dormant Pure Chimeran genes would be reinvigorated. On December 25th, he was released back into the Army (secretly for a live trial). ''Resistance: Fall of Man Operation Deliverance On July 11th, 1951, Hale was deployed along with the rest of the First Ranger Regiment to York as part of Operation Deliverance. He was part of Arrow Two who were decimated by anti-air barrage. Hale regrouped with another squad which they are then attacked by Chimeran Crawlers and infected with the Chimeran virus. Due to the immunity he gained from Project Abraham, Hale survived the infection aside from biologically possessing gold-colored eyes as a result. He awoke to a U.S. medic and fought his way to an abandoned bus depot where Captain Winters was clearing a landing zone for allied airborne reinforcements. With the help of a commandeered Sabertooth tank, he helped clear out a rally point. Not long after, he was recaptured by the Chimera during a spire attack after defending the depot with the remnants of his regiment, and taken to a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby. Afterward, Hale soon escaped captivity and rescued Captain Rachel Parker from being infected in a holding cell in the process. With Parker's help, he managed to escape the facility while grimly learning about the Chimeran conversion process, and proceeded to join and help the British Army. Parker became suspicious of Hale as she knew he was infected due to his gold colored eyes and tried to getting him tested, but he joined the Manchester operation before she could say a word. The British Resistance Hale was immediately taken to Manchester, where he assisted Capt. Mitchells and British forces in procuring the "secret weapon" that was part of the Anglo-American military exchange. After having secure and retrieving the "weapon", Hale curiously approached the container containing the "weapon" and suddenly receives a psychic vision-connection with the "weapon", but quickly regaining his sanity. The "weapon" was later successfully deliver to Northern Command in Cheshire. Hale later participated in Operation Shear in order to seal a discovered Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham. It was there that Hale met Lieutenant Steven Cartwright, who didn't think much of Hale at first until he lost a bet that Hale wouldn't survive a fight with a Titan. Cartwright possibly knew about Hale's infection at the time but did not say a word. At some point, Cartwright gave him a Fairbairn Sykes fighting knife, which Hale would keep and use it in the future.Resistance: The Gathering Storm'' After Operation Shear, Hale traveled with Parker to Northern Command for debriefing. When they arrive there they discover the base had been attacked by the Chimera. A cave-in separated Hale from the others and fought alone through the base. There he came upon documents pertaining to classified data on the Chimeran War, the Chimeran virus, and learning that the "secret weapon" is actually an Angel that was responsible for summoning the Chimera to Northern Command and was attempting to telepathically control Hale. When he discovers the Angel's location and confronted it, the Angel attempted to enter and control Hale's mind, but Hale managed to resist the mind-meld and kill the creature. Hale then reunited Parker who notices more effects of Hale's infection: the unnatural quickness of the Hybrids and their healing capabilities. Continuing his war effort, Hale followed a team of Royal Commandos led by Cartwright to Cheddar Gorge where the Chimera that attacked Northern Command came from. He found Cartwright as the only survivor and who by now has discovered Hale's infection. Together the two investigate the area and discovered that the Chimeran towers throughout Britain were in fact excavated instead of being built, which drastically changed everything that is known about the Chimera. Hale also noticed power conduits leaving the towers and going underground. They travel back to Southern Command in Bristol regarding on this information, but only to discover that it is being attacked by Chimeran forces. Hale helped evacuate the base before it was destroyed along with many British casualties. The Battle of London Instead of retreating with his allies to a camp in Cardiff, Hale decided to use an old map Cartwright had given him and solely followed the conduits down to a tunnel despite Parker's objection. The tunnel led him to a tower in Bracknell and then to London in which the conduits are connected to the hub tower in the city. Through his connection to the Chimera, Hale came to the conclusion that destroying the central hub tower in London will somehow result in the total defeat of the Chimera in British soil. He cleared out a landing zone in the outskirts of the city where a joint British and American military force mobilized their assault on the hub tower. As the human forces made a massive assault on the London tower, Goliaths approached from the the south of London and Hale was forced to prevent their advance by detonating Tower Bridge and Southwark Bridge, where he reunited with Cartwright, who was also trying to detonate the bridge. They commandeered a Stalker and destroyed the last Goliath. They then enter at the back entrance of the hub tower, where Cartwright is later wounded by a Widowmaker and Hale is forced to infiltrate the tower alone. Fighting his way up the tower, Hale finds that the tower is powered and stabilized by a central nuclear fission reactor which he was able to destroy, resulting in a massive explosion that demolished the hub tower. The reaction propagated along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Chimeran towers throughout Britain and killing every Angel inside these structures. With the Angels dead, the remaining Chimeran forces all over England were unable to survive with any cohesion and quickly died off within minutes. Allied officials presumed that Hale had been killed in the explosion that destroyed the tower and officially listed him as killed in action on July 14th, 1951. However, Hale actually survived and wandered in the snowy outskirts of London, where he is then taken into custody by a squad of Black Ops that had been following him, due to Hale being a survivor of Project Abraham and the fear that he would end up similar to Jordan Adam Shepherd, another Abraham candidate who was given a similar injection that severely mutated him.Intel 2, Memorandum The Sentinel Program Upon retrieval, Hale is given a sedative after a brief struggle. He is then introduced to Major Richard Blake and learned that they are traveling to the Special Projects Research Administration (SPRA) "Igloo" Base in Iceland to indoctrinate Hale into the Sentinel Program. Upon arriving to Iceland, Igloo Base was under attack by the Chimera. Becoming involved in the conflict, Hale and Blake fought their way through the base and encountered a released Angel-like Chimera being known as Daedalus, who enigmatically speaks to Hale ("They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful") before escaping the facility. After escaping from Igloo Base with the remaining SRPA personnel along with Blake and a crucial Russian scientist, Dr. Fyodor Malikov, Hale becomes part of a task force called the Sentinels, which his teammates, all infected with the Chimeran virus and possessing superhuman abilities like Hale, have their infections kept in check with frequent Chimeran Inhibitor injections. He is inducted into the program on July 17th and was assigned to Echo Team, and at times lead a number of solo missions with other Sentinel teams. ''Metastasis .]] In August 1951, Hale was appointed to find Dr. Silbermann, who had disappeared in Salinas, California with a newly created Inhibitor. Hale went to SRPA Mission Command and requested General Harold Patterson for two normal United States Army soldiers; Lee Dashiel, a demolitionist he had worked with a couple of times before, and Jimmy Sanchez, a sniper who Hale had heard of. Patterson agreed but only after Hale had mentioned that his daughter would be in danger if this mission didn't succeed. Hale, Dashiel and Sanchez met in a base in Keystone, South Dakota and the next day, they infiltrated Salinas. Sanchez tells Dashiel about his mistrust for Hale, who he says is a "stink," and that whenever someone accompanies Sentinels, only the Sentinels survive; Dashiel, however, trusts Hale. Suddenly, the three are attacked by Chimera. After defeating them, the three hurry on and enter a makeshift conversion center, where they discover the building is entirely fill with cocoons. Hale examines the cocoons and finds Dr. Silbermann in one of them. A very weakened Silbermann states that he has the inhibitor, and wants to be killed before he turns. Despite insistence from Dashiel in saving Silbermann with the inhibitor, the doctor states to not waste it on him as it is the only one of its kind. Suddenly, Spinners discover them, and a firefight ensues. After the Spinners are all killed, Dashiel is mortally wounded, and Sanchez is infected. Sanchez forgives Hale for everything he criticized him of, and begs to be killed before turning, to which Hale grimly complies. A dying Dashiel also bids Hale goodbye before succumbing to his wounds. Hale destroyed the facility, having retrieved Dr. Silbermann's inhibitor. Resistance: The Gathering Storm Over the next several months, the Chimera began to attack the outer areas of America in areas such as Wisconsin and North Dakota, and quickly began pushing south from Canada. Hale, despite being forbidden from contacting his family, feared for their lives when the Chimera overran South Dakota. On November 15th, Hale went with two Sentinels, Sgt. Marvin Kawecki and Pvt. Jim Jasper, to investigate the Chimeran presence on Highway 281 south of Huron, South Dakota. After spotting a Chimeran convoy, the squad was ambushed by a Burrower and a squad of Hybrids. Pvt. Jasper was killed in the firefight. After suppressing the group of Hybrids, Hale and Kawecki retreated and ordered for an extraction via a VTOL, the ''Marilyn, piloted by Echo Three. The VTOL arrived and extracted Hale and Kawecki back to SRPA 6 near Valentine, Nebraska. The next day, Hale was sent on a mission to retrieve any possible technology from a downed Chimeran shuttle in Bear Butte. Nathan accompanied Captain Anton Nash, who was an inexperienced soldier and was assigned to lead the mission as his knowledge would help the team discern what Chimera tech was to be taken, much to Hale's reluctance. Hale led a large team of Sentinels to assault the hill that the Chimera now held so that Nash could sneak around and infiltrate the shuttle. While Sentinels Sgt. Kawecki and Sgt. Alvarez distracted the Chimera, Hale reached the shuttle and saved Nash from a Chameleon. Nash obtained a metallic object (possibly a Gray Tech component), but is instantly shot to death as he left the shuttle. Hale retrieved the object and retreated with his men. On November 19th, Hale broke protocols and traveled to South Dakota with help from VTOL pilot Harley Purvis to his former home to learn the fate of his family. He very slowly makes his way through occupied territory and finally reaches his home on the 21st to find a letter from Susan, revealing that his foster parents were killed and buried in their yard and she was planning to head for a protection camp. As he visits the grave, Hale finds two armed teenagers, Mark and his sister Tina, who had survived on their own for weeks. They stayed in the barn that night and are attacked by a patrol of Steelheads and Grims. Hale and the kids hold them off and escaped on a truck to where Purvis and the VTOL were waiting for them. Hale then reluctantly brings the kids to a protection camp to live in. On November 23rd, Hale was reprimanded by Major Blake and threatened a court martial over the disobedience of orders and the loss of equipment in South Dakota but did not see the point in it, so he simply docked the lost equipment and the used VTOL fuel from his pay. Later that day, Hale was briefed on Operation Iron Fist, in which Lt. Colonel Jack Hawkins would lead the joint operation between the 5th Ranger Battalion and a group of Sentinels to obtain a Chimeran nuclear fuel rod in a Chimeran tower near Hot Springs, South Dakota. Lt. Colonel Hawkins would lead an assault outside the base so that Hale and a Sentinel squad could penetrate the base and retrieve the fuel rod with the help of Dr. Linda Barrie, who coincidentally was Capt. Nash's fiancee. Before he went on the mission, Hale had to go to the Denver Federal Center for inhibitor treatment and a psychological evaluation on November 26th. It was there that he was reunited with Cassie Aklin and established a romantic relationship. Hale later went to a customs house that Susan mentioned going to in her letter. Hale waited in line for hours, only to be told she wasn't listed for any protection camps. On November 28th, Hale participated in Operation Iron Fist. Hale, Dr. Barrie, and Echo Team infiltrated the Chimeran base by utilizing three Stalkers. The Sentinels reached the tower and attacked the outer defenses to limit the Chimera that would attack them when they left. They eventually discovered the fuel rods and brought them to the roof for extraction by a VTOL before being fired upon by Chimeran reinforcements. The survivors were rescued, although Dr. Barrie was wounded in the firefight as they attempted to leave, but she was saved by Hale. Project Omega On December 3rd, Chief of Staff William Dentweiler visited SRPA 6 and congratulated Hale on his recent success. He briefed Hale and Maj. Blake on a mission to find and, if necessary, kill former Secretary of War Henry Walker for treason, as he supposedly intended to try and negotiate with the Chimera to save himself and was likely heading for Chicago to contact the radical resistance movement, Freedom First. Hale and a Sentinel team traveled to Chicago and led by Capt. Bo Richards. They are led into a secret Freedom First base in a subway station and learned that Walker had not arrived. Shortly after, they are attacked by a Chimera raiding party but managed to hold them off. On December 10th, Hale was sent to infiltrate a Freedom First recruitment center in Custer, Montana to find Walker, but discovers that he isn't there either. To his shock, he finds Susan, who revealed his identity and is captured. Hale was then interrogated and revealed his mission before being released after they learned of his actions in Chicago. He then spends a short time reacquainting with Susan, where he learned of her reasons for joining Freedom First before being forced to leave. On December 15th, President Noah Grace visited Denver to hold a press conference, and Hale is made one of his security guards, along with a few Sentinels. Before the conference he spends the night with Aklin again. Later at the press conference, Hale noticed someone with an L23 Fareye aiming at the President from the third floor of a nearby hotel and saved Grace before firing on the sniper. The assassin was apprehended and revealed to be Susan. Hale visited her in a detention facility and learned that she was to receive a life sentence. He pleaded with her and tried to get her sentence reduced, but Susan refused and stated the many obvious flaws of the Grace Administration before being taken away. Shortly after, Hale learns from SRPA about Harley Burl, an escaped prisoner who was held by the Chimera, informing SRPA that Henry Walker was being held in a conversion center near Madison, Wisconsin. Hale then led a full strike force to assault the conversion center with Burl and William Dentweiler accompanying him. After the surviving prisoners were rescued, Hale ordered the Sentinels to pull back as a Goliath was approaching their location. Burl then reveals the truth to Hale: Walker's treason in contacting the Chimera was entirely false and was actually Grace's plan, as Walker had a recording to give to Freedom First in order to expose Grace's treachery. Hale is also told that Walker is probably dead, but the recordings were likely still with his body at the top of the complex. Hale later ordered his men to hold Dentweiler under arrest, and provided immediate evacuation of the Madison survivors while he led his forces in fending off the advancing Chimeran troops. After successfully destroying the Goliath, Hale entered the complex and discovered Walker's body and the recording. He also discovered Dentweiler, who had escaped from the battle, but had been captured and half converted by a Spinner. Hale puts him out of his misery and leaves with his team. On the VTOL back to SRPA 6, Hale examines the tape, and from it learns the truth about Project Omega. On December 24th, Hale later traveled to Sheridan, Wyoming where Grace held the negotiation with a captured Daedalus. Hale learned from Blake that he was made head of security for the entire negotiation and of Grace's intentions. As Hale entered the cell, he witnessed Grace make an offer to Daedalus, where the Chimera could have the rest of the world in sparing the United States. Instantly afterwards, Hale kills Grace with gunshot to the head. In the ensuing confusion, Daedalus took the opportunity to escape by using his psychic powers and retreated to a waiting battleship, which he ordered to destroy Sheridan in retaliation for his captivity before leaving the area. Following Daedalus's escape, Hale was exempted from killing Grace, the president is succeeded by his Vice-President, Harvey McCullen, and the truths of the negotiations and Project Omega were covered up. ''Resistance 2 The Invasion of America Hale was promoted to First Lieutenant on January 5th, 1952 and continued to fight the Chimera alongside Echo Team (consisted of Benjamin Warner, Aaron Hawthorne, and former subject of Project Abraham Joseph Capelli) under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt. Hale was awarded the Silver Star during an operation for the successful retrieval of eighteen civilians stranded in Wisconsin on April 11th. He aided in Operation Kodiak on November 8th, which Echo infiltrated and destroyed a factory that had been creating enemy fighter aircraft. Hale showed exceptional tactical ingenuity in leading his team to an auxiliary power reactor outside the factory that his team to overload the reactor, causing it to chain react and flush out the hostile command units inside the base.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 6 Hale also planned and executed Operation Frozen Fortress on November 11th. On December 21st, Echo Team attempted to destroy a Stalker production facility in Raleigh, North Carolina where Lt. Leavitt was killed in the process and Hale was made leader of Echo Team.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 8 By 1953, his cellular receptors were combating the serum that was controlling the Chimeran virus within him and the risk of him converting was high. On May 15th, 1953 the Chimeran fleet began its full scale invasion of America from the nation's coastlines. At the same time Hale was present along with his team at SRPA Station 3 in San Francisco where the city was under siege in the initial invasion. Hale, having just undergone surgery to slow down his infection, sealed the moon pool from Furies and helps evacuate Dr. Malikov from the base. After retrieving the inhibitor serums and killing a Kraken, Hale followed the rest of his team along with a company of Black Ops to track a Chimeran warship that was damaged earlier in San Francisco. The convoy tracked the ship to Orick, California, where they are ambushed by Hybrids, Drones and Chameleons in the forests and leaving all soldiers under Hale's command killed. Hale reached the town and reunited with Echo. Seeing that the battleship is too strong to take down though conventional anti-aircraft artillery, Echo hijacked a Chimeran shuttle and infiltrate the ship. They split up to plant explosives on several key parts of the ship to destroy the vessel as Hale searches for the bridge. When he arrives there he discovered that the Chimeran fleet's target is Twin Falls, Idaho, where they will breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter. After escaping the ship which detonates a little too early, Echo warned Major Blake and heads for Twin Falls. As they arrive, they are shot down by Stalkers and separated from each other during landfall. They soon discover that the entire town has been infected by Spinners the previous night. Hale rescued Warner from a pack of Grims and regroup with Hawthorne and Capelli. While there Hale learns from Warner that his family lives in the town, and is greatly concerned for their safety. Sympathetically, Hale assured him that his family possibly escaped and made it to the Baton Rouge protection camp. Echo later split up in reactivating Twin Falls' defense towers to stop the approaching airships in which Hale goes with Capelli to one of the towers. Upon reaching the top of the tower, Capelli is pulled down by a Mother Spinner but survived miraculously. Hale killed the Mother Spinner and activated the tower. With the towers activated, Echo Team destroys a Chimeran subfleet. Therafter, Echo are then ordered to get to the nearest inhibitor station immediately as they were long overdue for treatment. Hale, upon hearing that Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon is attacked by the Chimeran flagship which breached the Perimeter before the gun towers were activated and where Dr. Malikov is stationed, instead disregarded the order and takes a Black Ops squad to extract Malikov. A Race Against Time When Hale and his squad arrive at Bryce Canyon, they face a heavy concentration of Chimeran forces in which Hale and some soldiers left alive, make it into Station Genesis. After an encounter with The Swarm which kills all of his men, Hale located Malikov and witnessed that Daedalus is also present with the doctor and has activated the Bryce Canyon hub tower. Malikov explained to Hale that Daedalus is trying to activate all of the Chimeran tower network for an unknown reason. After Daedalus departed, Malikov implored Hale to go to Chicago to deactivate the hub tower there as it will foil Daedalus's plans. Malikov also revealed Hale that Daedalus was once Jordan Adam Shepherd, a human soldier, who also participated in Project Abraham and was experimented with the same Pure Chimeran DNA that was injected into Hale. The experiment unprecedentedly transformed him into what he is, as well in obtaining innate knowledge of the Chimera's origins and goals. After defeating The Swarm, they escape Station Genesis and are extracted by the rest of Echo Team. Hale was then belligerently confronted by Capelli, who threatened Hale for having refused to get an inhibitor treatment, by promising that as soon as Hale succumbs to the virus, he will kill him. Hale and Echo traveled to Chicago, where they cleared out an air corridor to the tower after overcoming hordes of Chimeran forces, including a Leviathan. Malikov was able to deactivate the Chicago Tower, but only for the tower to be shortly reactivated remotely from Iceland, and realizing the only way to shut down the tower network is to travel to Iceland. The Sentinels and SRPA military forces launched an assault on the Holar Tower, where Daedalus is controlling the tower network throughout the world. But the strike force later find it to be a trap that led to many human casualties. However, Hale and Echo Team were able to enter the tower and only to find Daedalus waiting for them. Warner and Hawthorne are killed, and Hale is near-fatally stabbed in the stomach by Daedalus and passed out. He was then rescued and saved by Capelli, taking themselves to escaping Iceland. For six weeks Hale had been in a coma while being closely monitored by Dr. Malikov. During the tenure, Hale's condition became slowly succumbing to the Chimeran virus due to the fact he went long overdue without his inhibitor treatment while at the same time the Chimeran fleet had broken through the Liberty Defense Perimeter, killing over 80 million people, and forcing the remaining survivors to America's last stronghold in Baton Rouge, Louisiana; in which Hale was also brought there. Operation Black Eden In June, Dr. Malikov had been close to completing a Zeta series of inhibitors, and believed that it would take two weeks for him to inoculate Hale. However, Hale was instead needed for Operation Black Eden in destroying the majority of the Chimera fleet, which was currently hovering above the Gulf of Mexico around the Chicxulub Crater on the Yucatan Peninsula and channeling arcs of energies from the Chimeran tower network into the crater, by implanting and detonating a nuclear fission bomb inside the Chimeran flagship.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 In which without the inhibitors, Hale can survive approximately three hours once awaken before the Chimeran virus fully consumes him. Despite the risks, Major Blake had ordered that Hale join the operation whether or not the Zeta series inhibitors are ready. On the deadline for Operation Black Eden, Hale finally awoke and learned of the war's dire situation and his current condition. Capelli advised his commanding officer in using whatever time he has left, which Hale accepted to use this time to take part in Black Eden. He proceeded to search for Major Blake, who was supposed to deliver the bomb after losing contact. Hale and Capelli were able to recover the fission bomb and after finding Blake, accompanied him and X-Ray Squad to deliver it onto the flagship via a captured Chimeran shuttle. Hale and Cappeli went to the flagship's bridge to direct Blake and X-Ray Squad to deliver the bomb to the ship's reactor core. However, Blake and X-Ray Squad were then killed in an ambush, and the bomb is then taken by Chimeran forces and brought to Daedalus. Hale made his own way to stop Daedalus from disposing the bomb and subsequently engaged him. After a fierce battle, Hale succeeded in killing Daedalus. But upon touching Daedalus' corpse, an overwhelming surge of energy flowed from Daedalus unto Hale, who inherited all of Daedalus' powers. Within four minutes after activating the bomb, Hale used his new-found powers such as psychokinesis, super-speed and enhanced reflexes to reach Capelli and escape with him in a shuttle. The resulting explosion succeeded in completely destroying the fleet as Hale and Capelli barely avoided the nuclear blast, but only to have their shuttle malfunction from the explosion's electromagnetic pulse field, forcing them to crash land into a desert. Hale later awakened from the crash, but ultimately succumbed to the Chimeran virus and transformed into a Chimera. He fell under influence of the Chimeran hive mind before he was then founded by Capelli while staring into the sky, which revealed that SRPA's operation inadvertently created a wormhole to the Chimera's home world. Hale then turned to face Capelli and quoted the same words that Daedalus had spoken to him during their first encounter: "Can you hear them? They are calling to us. It's beautiful." Hale then ominously stated to Capelli that "this is just the beginning." Contrary to his earlier hostility, Capelli gave his respects to Hale and reluctantly executed him with a gunshot to the head. Resistance 3 Following Hale's death, his body was recovered by SPRA and was then examined by Dr. Malikov, who then discovered unique antigens in Hale’s blood. Malikov used the antigens as the basis for a new vaccine that became the cure for the Chimeran virus, dubbed as the Hale Vaccine. In a way, Hale's legend lives on by saving humanity through the vaccine, inoculating all surviving humans. Malikov would later investigate on Hale's enigmatic words to Capelli that were previously uttered by Daedalus, which would later be discovered as Hale referring to the "Pure Chimera" that were telepathically speaking through him and implying of their imminent arrival to Earth through the wormhole created from Operation Black Eden.They Are Coming Sometime after humanity was able to recover from the war, a national cemetery would be named after Hale in his honor. Personality Hale is a very withdrawn person and only speaks when necessary. In ''Resistance: Fall of Man, he only has a few lines in the whole game and Cartwright remarks that he is kind of quiet, yet this could be due to the fact that being infected by the Crawlers may have taken away some of his social traits. Also the fact that most of the game's cutscenes are told from a third-person narration, meaning that he received very little screen time. He has some kind of strain relationship with his foster father, and before his infection he was known to be a bit cocky. However, he can be extremely loyal. In Resistance 2 he speaks a lot more as he is given more screen time and he is in a more commanding position, and all of his missions are with Echo team. Hale seems to have a more complex and interesting personality in Resistance: The Gathering Storm. He is also shown to become aggressive at times, as seen when being extracted by SRPA near London and when confronting Capelli in Bryce Canyon. This can be due to his infection. Hale seems to have a lot of compassion for his fellow soldiers and is unfortunately used to losing them in combat and being the only survivor. He also seems to be burdened by responsibility. Military psychologists have said that Hale has some sort of growing death wish and is preoccupied with death as he always goes on the most high risking missions, though this is also a sign of courage as he always thinks about the mission first. When he was succumbing to the virus, he kept trying to stop Daedalus instead of getting his inhibitor treatment and pushed himself until he sacrificed his life for the Human race without hesitation. In battle, he is a firm squad leader and knows how to safely lead them through the most dangerous of situations. He is also a great and quick tactician, and it is all of these traits that makes him a perfect soldier. He is very strong and has an exceptionally high fortitude. During Project Abraham he had a near romantic relationship with Cassie Aklin, who was drawn in by his bravery and how he constantly supported the other subjects by keeping their minds away from the experiments. Later the two meet each other again in The Gathering Storm and become lovers for a short time. He seems to care more about her and could only think about seeing her during his missions. Description Hale is 6 foot 2' and has a shaved head with five o'clock shadow. He is nearly 29 at the time of Resistance Fall of Man and nearly 31 at the time of Resistance 2. At the beginning of Resistance: Fall of Man, he does not have five o'clock shadow but it grows over time. He has a somewhat pale face and a small scar on his mouth. His eyes are hazel at first but after becoming infected, they turn gold. A good deal of intelligence is seen upon him. He wears a green standard army rangers uniform with a combat knife in his right fore arm grip; which he wears up until after his battle Iceland in Resistance 2. After which he wears a black Sentinel uniform but keeps the combat knife holstered in his right forearm. When the virus has nearly taken over his body, his eyes have a glowing red outline and his skin turns pale with some veins sticking out. Gallery nh.jpg|Nathan Hale as he appeared at Project Abraham.com. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:Hale.jpg|Sgt. Hale in Resistance: Fall of Man. Image:Hale (FOM).jpg|Hale after killing the Angel in Cheshire. Image:Hale in Grimsby.jpg|Nathan Hale in the conversion center in Grimsby. Nathan Hale Resistance FoM.jpg damon-iannuzzelli-006.jpg ''Resistance 2'' Resistance2-box-art-sm.jpg|Nathan Hale on the cover of Resistance 2. Image:5497751752_c2a37d2374_b.jpg|A body shot of Hale almost converted by the Chimeran virus. Resistance-2 Hale and Battleship.jpg|Hale inside a damaged Chimeran Battleship. Resistance-2- Sentinel injection hale.jpg Infected Hale R2.png This is just the beginning.png R2 Nathan Hale.jpg Nathan Hale and Joseph Capelli.png|Nathan Hale and Joseph Capelli. ''Resistance 3'' Image:369.PNG Hale's Dead Body.png|Hale was killed by Capelli. Image:R3_Hale_Skin.jpg|Infected Hale skin in multiplayer. Image:HALES Berial.jpg|Capelli walking past a grave with Hale's name seen in the foreground seen in the E3 2011 Resistance 3 trailer. Trivia *Nathan Hale's name is taken from the real Nathan Hale, who was an American soldier during the American Revolution and was hanged for spying on the British. His famous last words were: "My only regret is that I have only one life to give for my country". *Nathan is voiced by celebrity voice-actor David Kaye, who also voiced Clank from Ratchet & Clank, another series developed by Insomniac Games. *In the Naughty Dog game Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, players can play as Nathan Hale from the "PlayStation Heroes" DLC pack, on the heroes team. *In the Project Abraham viral videos he was played by Travis Willingham, who also plays the voice of a Black Op Soldier in Resistance 2. *Nathan Hale was the only main human protagonist to be killed off in the Resistance franchise. *His serial number is 849324LF according to Project Abraham, but in Resistance 2, it is mentioned without the 'LF'. *In Resistance: Retribution, while playing infected mode, Parker's dialogue changes after the player helps her escape. She mentions Hale, saying that James Grayson greatly reminds her of him. *Nathan's main weapon of choice in Resistance: Fall of Man is the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, but in Resistance 2 it appears to be the Bullseye. *Hale is shown carrying a combat knife during the series but never uses it during Fall of Man. In Resistance 2 it is used as a melee attack. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *In the opening cutscene for the London level, Ice and Iron, Hale's voice is noticeably different when he says "I'm outside. Where are you?" *His multiplayer skin is unlocked when the player reaches the rank of Supreme Commander at level 60 (3 PIPS) in multiplayer. *In Resistance: Fall of Man he is recognized by a British soldier for being quiet. Even during the Battle of London when a VTOL recon team, Delta Four, were scanning the area upon spotting Hale on the ground they said "Wait I'm seeing someone shaved head, kinda quiet." *He only has six lines of dialogue in Resistance: Fall of Man (aside from an extra cutscene "Stranger than Fission"), in Grimsby, Cheshire, Somerset, London Outskirts, and Thames. ''Resistance 2'' *In the teaser trailer of Resistance 2, it says that Hale only has "nineteen hours left to live", which is mentioned in the campaign, but he actually survives roughly two days before the virus takes over. In the campaign, when it mentions how long he has to live, it also says that, if he doesn't die, he could end up like Daedalus. *His multiplayer skins, both normal and converted versions, are unlocked in Online Competitive mode when the player reaches level 19 and level 24, respectively. *Hale's behavior in Resistance 2 appears to revolve around the belief that he is the only person in the US military who can be expected to actually succeed at a given objective; several times he forsakes treatment on the basis something is happening elsewhere, without ever attempting to see if anyone else is available to deal with it. *In the Resistance 2 ''main menu, Nathan Hale is shown as he was before the Chimeran Virus had any effects on him, when playing on the first levels of the Campaign. He also wields a Carbine. Nevertheless, as the player progresses in the Campaign, he becomes gradually more infected. After finishing Twin Falls, Hale's appearance remains the same except his eyes turn gold. After finishing Chicago, he loses much of his facial hair. After Holar Tower and for the rest of the game, Hale's skin becomes paler, his eyes become more reptilian and turn completely gold. His Carbine is also replaced by a Bullseye Mk. I. *Strangely, Nathan Hale has a beard and mustache in London, SRPA Igloo, SRPA 6, Orick, the battleship, Twin Falls, the Badlands, and Chicago. Any level at Holar Tower and up, he doesn't. This may mean that they didn't immedietly go to Holar and Hale shaved sometime between. It can also be so due to the virus. ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm *In The Gathering Storm, Hale's favorite weapon appears to be the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun, although he does use the XR-13 Bellock a lot as well. *In the Project Abraham website, Hale's foster sister was called Susan Hale and was mentioned as Hale's cousin, while in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, her surname is Farley and she is not a blood relative of Hale. This is a continuity error but it is most likely that the book's version is canon. *At the beginning of The Gathering Storm Hale calls himself "Bravo Six" whilst trying to contact a VTOL, but later and throughout the rest of the book he calls himself Echo Six. This is most likely an error by the author. Also, "Six" in a codename refers to the team's leader; Hale shouldn't had that codename because during the time of The Gathering Storm, Hank Leavitt was Echo Team's leader. ''Resistance 3'' *Within the first minute of the E3 2011 Resistance 3 trailer, while Joseph Capelli walks through a destroyed town, there is a burial cross with the word HALE written on it, putting to rest theories that he is still alive. It also illustrates the importance of Hale in the Chimeran War. *During the initial development of ''Resistance 3'', the Insomniac team was short on ideas and they even thought about resurrecting Nathan Hale, but ultimately the idea was turned down, and his absence was taken over by Joseph Capelli. *One of the photos seen in the credits sequence depicts Capelli, Susan and Jack leaving "Nathan Hale Memorial Cemetery". ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' *Nathan Hale was only mentioned by Ellie Martinez while she and Tom Riley infiltrate SRPA Station Kali in Ellis Island that Richard Gorrell mistakenly believed that Hale had died in Project Abraham. See also *Resistance 2 **Intel 2, Memorandum **Intel 4, Dossier (Hale, Nathan) **Intel 7, Letter **Intel 15, Journal Entry (Pure Chimera Strains) **SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 **SRPA Research Journal 9 Sources External links *Project Abraham dossier on Nathan Hale Category:Sentinels Category:Human Category:SRPA Category:Project Abraham Characters Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Characters Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:US Soldiers Category:Chimera